Cultivation
Cultivators Everyone can absorb Cosmic Energy to restore lost energy (like from fights). But only cultivators can absorb cosmic energy to level up. In a sense, you could say that Cosmic Energy is a Mana bar and Experience bar combined. When the Mana Bar gets filled, mortals stop absorbing from the atmosphere, but the Cultivators keep going, filling their experience bar. - The First Defier on Discord “The Ruthless Heavens allow you to start progressing on the path of cultivation starting at the age of 16 for both humans and demons, but it varies between species. “Cultivation has various benefits. First it improves your advancement speed in levels. At a certain point one can forego sleep completely and instead cultivate, making it possible to ceaselessly progress levels. At low levels it doesn’t make a large difference, but at high levels a single level can take a year or more, and at this point the difference starts to show.” “Secondly, cultivation doesn’t only improve levels, it also improves our very foundations. It can improve our very beings over time. Essentially, it can help evolve our races, which is the biggest difference between a cultivator and a mortal.” - Chapter 74 “Finally, cultivators can increase their combat power compared to a mortal if they have a suitable cultivation method. Say the cultivator is a Pyromancer Class. If she has a fire-attributed cultivation technique, her attacks will get even fiercer. Conversely, if she use a water-based cultivation technique she might get weaker, or even hurt herself over time.”- Chapter 74 Mortals “Most mortals are forever stuck at F-Grade Classes, since they can’t afford the means to evolve into E-Rank Race. Advancing the Race is the most basic requirement for any class advancement, and no matter the Dao enlightenment or titles, without an advanced race you just will not progress. And as mortals progress it becomes unimaginably hard to find the treasures to keep their advancement going.” - Chapter 74 The older one is the harder it gets to improve race. I am not sure if Mr. Trang will be able to evolve his race even with the medicinal baths ...You can side-step that with the Fruit of Ascension ... generally its better to evolve as soon as possible, it will be cheaper and you will avoid any risk of your body simply not being able to withstand another evolution. If it takes too long your body might not be able to take that last step, precluding you from evolving. So as soon as you reach E-Rank Class you should start working on your Race again - Chapter 111 Can a mortal become a cultivator? “Perhaps. It is said that mortals will automatically become able to cultivate when they reach a certain power level. But I am not sure whether it is true. Some say it is at C rank, others at B rank. Some say it’s just a hoax to give mortals false hope. I only know it’s not possible at D rank or lower.” “There are a few treasures able to turn a mortal into a cultivator though, but they are so rare they might as well be rumors as well.” - Chapter 74 Defiers “Anyway, that brings us to Defiers like you. In extremely rare cases a mortal gains power far above what’s expected, either through luck, talent or hard work. There is no strict definition of them, rather a ‘You know it when you see it’-attitude. The name comes from the fact that the System essentially has deemed you trash but you defy the system and fate and become strong. Your situation is extreme even for Defiers, I mean a Herald spawning on top of you and you survive? Stealing a bunch of exclusive titles? Crazy. I think it has only happened a few thousand times in the multi-verse.” - Chapter 8 The Grades F grade Level 25 - 75 Bottleneck to E grade: * Upgrade race to E * Dao * Achievements/Titles F grade or at least Rare F grade classes award 8 class skills. 3 upon receiving the class, 1 at level 35, 50 and 60 and finally 2 ultimate skills at level 75. E grade Level 75 - 150 (Chapter 253) Bottleneck to D grade: * Upgrade race * Open all 75 nodes * Successfully form your cosmic core D grade Level 150 -